Too Bad To Be Good
by extrastorage
Summary: Some fantasies are best left alone. Troyella/Gabpay. Slight Chadpay.


**Too Bad To Be Good**

**Summary**: Some fantasies are best left alone. Troyella/Gabpay. Slight Chadpay.

**Author**: extrastorage

**WARNING**: Sexual content (slash) and language ahead.

**AN**: My first fanfic, and not only that but it's an M one too. So go easy.

* * *

"Dud I'm so gonna kill you."

"Dude, shut up. You haven't gotten me yet."

"Eat dust Danforth!"

"Over my dead body Bolton!"

"Oh, that can be arranged my friend."

The two furiously pressed the buttons on the controller, their focus on the screen in front of them. Their heads started to get beads of sweat from the concentration they're putting. As the two boys played their video game, Sharpay and Gabriella sat on the couch just behind them, both reading a magazine, bored yet somewhat amused at the boys and their seriousness.

"See, what did I tell you, we're just secondary to these Neanderthals." Sharpay said, looking at them in disgust, making sure not to wrinkle her lucky magazine. "It's like we don't even exist."

"I can't believe I'm losing my boyfriend over to a video game." Gabriella said with a frown, watching as Troy tried to shoot Chad with one of those big guns.

"Face it Gabriella, once their hands touch those controllers, they're goners. Nothing else matters to them except for the game."

"I use to think that the only thing I have to compete over Troy's heart was basketball. Now there's video games too?"

"Well that's what you get for choosing to date a guy who's a jock and a video game freak. Otherwise known as a typical teenage boy."

"YES! YES!" Troy rejoiced, jolting from his position on the floor. "In yo face Danforth! HA!"

"NOOOOO!" Chad cried, dramatically burying his face in his hands.

"I won! I won! I won!" Troy sang, starting to do a little dance.

Sharpay and Gabriella remained seated, watching in horror at Troy as he continued to dance, and Chad as he continued to cry.

"I can't believe you're actually going out with that dork." Sharpay mumbled to her best friend. "I can't believe that dork's actually the most popular guy in school."

"Shut up." Gabriella muttered with a giggle.

"What'd you think babe?" Troy asked, grinning from ear to ear, as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the temple.

"I thought it was great." Gabriella said, with enthusiasm, letting out a smile.

Troy chuckled. "You have no idea what just happened, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she scoffed. "Heather Lohcklier got arrested, see?" she held up her Us Weekly magazine.

"No way! She did?" Sharpay exclaimed, taking the magazine from Gabriella.

"Nice Sharpay." Chad snickered.

"Oh can it Danforth! Aren't you supposed to be wallowing in your self pity?"

"Walla-what?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You see this is exactly why I wont go out with you?"

"Because I'm dashingly handsome and you're afraid that I might over power you with my good looks?"

"No, because you look like an idiot and you are an idiot." she spat back. "Idiot."

"Really? I thought it was because his head is unnaturally big?" Gabriella said, looking at her best friend.

"When did I ever say that?"

"Last night when you slept over."

"Well yeah that's part of it. He has a big head, and yet he's still an idiot. And also, his big head makes him look even more like and idiot." then to Chad. "Idiot."

"Hey, don't mess with the fro. It's what's going to bring me money." Chad said.

"At the freak show? Oh definitely." Sharpay smirked.

"Wait you guys talk about us in your sleepover?" Troy asked, amused and somewhat intrigued at this statement. He always wondered what girls did at sleepovers besides sleep.

"Oh of course, babe, all the time." Gabriella said jokingly. "Right after we have our lingerie fashion show, using the garments we bought at Victoria's Secret."

"And before we practice making out with each other." Sharpay added. "And you know, practice _other _stuff with each other as well." adding a saucy wink towards Troy, with a somewhat seductive smirk, resting her head against Gabriella's shoulder.

Suddenly, she and Gabriella erupted into giggles. They knew guys were always curious at what girls do when they weren't around them. Specially at night in their bedrooms, in their pajama's. They've had conversations on the fact that they probably fantasize that girls have hot naked pillow fights, and dancing provocatively with each other.

"Shar, stop kidding around." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was kidding?" Sharpay smirked, her head still resting on Gabriella's shoulder yet was now facing Chad. "How do you think Gabriella got so good at French kissing?" then added an air kiss towards Gabriella who just giggled.

"Yes, I owe it all to Sharpay."

"Stop torturing us Shar." Chad groaned.

"But it's oh so fun." she chuckled, standing up from the couch. "Well I have to go. I have a seaweed wrap appointment at three. Gabriella, great job last night," she said as she started to head for the entryway. "I'm sure you'll appreciate it Bolton, no need to thank me." she said to him, trying not to crack up. Then flirtingly to Gabriella, "Next time we have the sleepover at my place, we're totally using the hot tub." Gabriella just giggled, and snuggled closer to Troy. Then Sharpay glanced at Chad and scowled. "Danforth." she said icily, then exited the living room.

"She so wants me." Chad grinned, standing up from the floor. "Later man." then followed Sharpay out.

Gabriella continued to giggle at her two best friends. Then looked up at her boyfriend who had a blank expression on. "Hey babe?" she said softly, grabbing his attention. "You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah." he said somewhat distantly. "I'm fine." he cleared his throat and sat straighter.

"Ok, well, I have to go too." she said. "I promised Kelsi I would drop her off at the mall, she wants to get some books, then she and Ryan are meeting up later. I promise I'll be quick and then I'll come back, ok?"

"Ok." he said absently.

Gabriella leaned over and gave him a soft kiss before leaving.

* * *

"So Gabriella, what did you do today?" Sharpay asked with a perky smile.

"Ooh, I got these really cute bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret today." Gabriella giggled.

"Really? Let me see!"

"Ok!" with a squeal, Gabriella got up from the floor, and rant towards her closet. "I'm trying to decide which one I should wear tomorrow for when I meet Troy." then she pulled out two sets of lacy under where and panty. "Red or black? Which one do you think is hotter?"

"Hmm?" Sharpay pondered, looking at the two. "I love the design of the thong on the black one. But the red bra would look so hot on you. Ooh, why don't you just use both?"

"You mean like mix and match?"

"Exactly!" Sharpay exclaimed, getting up from the floor. "Try it!" she encouraged, pushing Gabriella into the bathroom.

A few moments later, Gabriella exited the bathroom, her hair still down, cascading around her face, but now only wearing the black lacy thong, and practically see through red bra. "What do you think?" she asked giggly, doing a little poses in front of her.

"I think it looks hot!" Sharpay said, letting out a little purr. "Turn that sexy body around."

Gabriella giggle more and slowly turned around. "Are you sure it looks alright?" she asked, now turning towards the mirror on her vanity.

"Totally!" Sharpay exclaimed. "It looks so hot on you, Bolton wouldn't know whether to keep it on you or off! And besides, that little bow in front still makes you look like a girl next door." she giggled, pointing to the little bow in front of Gabriella's thong. "Even thought you're gonna be a very, very naughty girl."

Gabriella giggled and blush. "You know what, you should try them on!" she said, walking back to her closet.

"Try what on?" she asked curiously.

"These!" Gabriella said, holding up the remaining bra and panty. "I want to see how they look on you."

Sharpay shrugged. "Ok." she said, taking them from Gabriella then entered the bathroom.

Moments later, Sharpay came out wearing the set, doing the poses Gabriella did. "Well?"

"Now _you _look hot!"

"Oh shut up!" The two girls giggle then started to pose in front of the mirror. "So, what's your plan for tomorrow with Troy? Are you gonna hide in his room, lay on his bed wearing that lingerie set and surprise him when he comes in."

"I don't know, maybe." she giggled. Then she let out a sigh.

Sharpay then turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just hope that he's happy with me just as much as I'm happy with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not exactly as experienced in that department as he is." Gabriella frowned. "Not even the kissing part." she added as they resumed sitting down on the floor. "I mean, he's had numerous girlfriends before me who's way better at kissing, and has far more experience in having sex, like him. Whereas I've only had one boyfriend before him and the farthest I went with him was Frenching. I'm just worried I'm not good enough for him."

"Oh please." Sharpay scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You are ten times better than those tramps Troy went out with before."

"Sharpay, you were one of them."

Sharpay paused. "Well…I don't count, cause I never had sex with him, I only kissed him." Gabriella giggled. "Besides, Troy is very much whipped. You have him on a short leash darling. And I've never seen him on a short leash, not even with me. And he's like, head over heels in love with you. So even if you don't have much experience, he wouldn't care. He probably think its adorable, and very much honored that he's your first. Which makes him love you even more."

"I guess." Gabriella mumbled sadly.

Sharpay looked at her best friend sympathetically. "If you want, I can help you."

"Help me with what?" she looked up at her curiously.

"With your kissing or whatever. To help you boost you self-confidence."

"Really? You would?" her face lit up. Sharpay nodded with a smile. "I'd like that Sharpay."

"And you can't be that bad." she joked. "I mean, whenever I see you and Troy together, he's always kissing you. So if he likes kissing you that much, then there shouldn't be much problem."

"Well jus to test it out." Gabriella giggled.

Before they knew it, their lips were connected. It was soft at first, tentative. They have never done this before, not with the same sex. But after a few seconds, they became comfortable. Suddenly, one of Sharpay's hand was cupping Gabriella's face, while one of Gabriella's went to Sharpay's bare ribs. Gabriella started to caress Sharpay on the side, making her shiver at the touch.

They parted soon after, yet they were still touching. "Not bad." Sharpay deducted. "You were gentle, and I can tell it was a very meaningful kiss. No wonder Bolton likes it."

Gabriella giggled. "Why thank you. Not bad yourself either."

"I know." she said cockily. "Now, let's go for a little bit more extreme."

Sharpay stood on her knees, beckoning for Gabriella to do the same. Once they were at the same level, Sharpay cupped her face with both her hands, and brought their lips together. While both of Gabriella's hands went to her waist. It started out like it did the first time, soft and gentle. Then one of Sharpay's hand started to travel downward, slowly. First starting down her neck to her collar bone, until it landed on her breast. She gave it a gentle squeeze, making Gabriella moan. When Gabriella moaned distractedly, Sharpay used it as an opportunity to shove her tongue in her mouth, making Gabriella moan deeper. Their tongues suddenly started to battle.

"Very good Montez." Sharpay whispered, when they pulled back, yet her face was still close to hers, breathing against her, and pecking Gabriella in between. "You keep up real well. I like a girl who can challenge me."

"Then bring it on." Gabriella retorted huskily.

Sharpay suddenly plunged her tongue inside again, in a deeper kiss. Not able to hold herself up any longer, with Sharpay's kisses and her hands resuming to squeeze her breast, Gabriella's knees gave in, making her fall back on the floor. Fortunately, there was a soft rug beneath them. Though they didn't really mind the new position.

Gabriella's hand now tangled with Sharpay's hair while the other continued to caress her sides, while Sharpay's were busy caressing her breast. Her lips left Gabriella's and moved down to her jaw line towards her neck, and continued downward, making Gabriella shut her eyes tight, her breathing becoming erratic. Sharpay left butterfly kisses on the valley of Gabriella's breast, then she lifted her head, removing her hands. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, to see why she stopped, her chest going up and down as she breathed deeply. She then saw the wicked grin on Sharpay's face. Suddenly, Sharpay's hands were on her bra, moving it down, releasing Gabriella's boobs.

Sharpay licked her lips before leaning in and taking one of her breast in her mouth. Gabriella let out a pleasurable yelp as Sharpay sucked and bite on her nipple. "You've got nice tits." Sharpay mumbled against her breast, as her other hand continued to massage the other. Gabriella responded by moaning. "So pointy, so hard, so suckable." then she continued to suck on them again, making Gabriella moan louder.

Sharpay gave the same treatment on her other breast, as Gabriella unhooked Sharpay's bra. Once Sharpay was done, she continued to give kisses all over her chest. "Your turn." Gabriella whispered , breathing heavily. She suddenly turned them over, with Gabriella now on top.

She started to trail kisses all over Sharpay's chest as she pulled off her bra. Once her breast were exposed, she wasted no time into taking one in her mouth. She did the same thing Sharpay had done to her. She sucked, she bit, and it drove Sharpay to the core, making her moan louder and louder.

"Now _your _breast are so succulent." Gabriella mumbled. "Very full." then she went to the other and repeated. She had always been self conscious about her breast, and envied Sharpay's because they were a size bigger than hers. But now she didn't really care, all she cared about was how amazing it felt to have them in her mouth.

As she continued to ravish Sharpay's breast, one of her hand started to travel lower, reaching her thong, which was now very damp. She let her hand slip inside, her finger brushing against her wet slit. Sharpay gasped and lunged forward at the touch. Gabriella calmed her down, by returning her lips on hers. Sharpay then lay back down, as Gabriella continued to stroke her slit. Sharpay's started to shake slightly.

Then Gabriella let her finger fall into her wet, slick folds, and started to caress her clit, making Sharpay moan against her mouth. Gabriella started with a slow, circular motion, making Sharpay shiver slightly. Leaving Sharpay's lips, Gabriella started to trail kisses down her body, as her fingers now started to pinch Sharpay's clit, making her squirm underneath.

When Gabriella's face reached at the barrier of Sharpay's thong, she took out her hand, making Sharpay lay there , her breathing irregular. With a grin, Gabriella pulled back and started to slip off the thong. Seeing Sharpay's clean, shaven pussy, that looked as wet as she felt, made her even more aroused. Licking her lips, Gabriella leaved down and ran her tongue against her slit, making Sharpay let out a gasp of moan. She continued for a while, then, using her thumb, she held her folds open and started to lather her clit, making Sharpay moan even louder. Letting go of her folds, one of Gabriella's hand went to Sharpay's thigh, while the other resumed to massage her breast, as she continued to suck on her clit.

Sharpay's moan became louder and louder. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming any louder. Gabriella moved her clit to her opening. Licking it and sucking it. Sharpay couldn't take it, it was too good of a sensation. She screamed loud, louder than she's even screamed, her back arching at the feeling Gabriella's giving her. She continued to lick all the juices off of Sharpay, loving the reactions she's getting. Then suddenly, she started to dart her tongue inside her hole making Sharpay scream even louder.

"Aaahhh!! Gabriella!" Sharpay moaned. "That feels good."

"And you taste good baby." Gabriella mumbled, then resuming her task. She started to plunge her tongue in and out of Sharpay.

"Faster! Faster!" Sharpay chanted. Gabriella continued to go faster and harder. She then took her hand off of Sharpay's thigh and placed it on her clit, rubbing it roughly.

"Fa-ah-ah-sss-tt-er." she stuttered, as she neared her orgasm. A few more thrust of her tongue, Gabriella felt the gush of her juices in her mouth. She happily licked it all clean.

"Mhm. That was the best thing I've ever tasted." she giggled, looking at a very satisfied Sharpay.

Sharpay then sat up, using her elbows, and grinned naughtily at Gabriella. "Now it's my turn to taste." seeing that devious smirk on her face, made Gabriella more aroused than she's ever felt.

Sharpay crawled towards her, shaking her hips seductively for Gabriella to see. Gabriella backed down, until her back hit the floor. Sharpay started to kiss her lips slowly and sensually, while one of her hand was rubbing her pussy through her very soaked thong, as the other held her up. Gabriella's moan against her mouth sent her vibrations, but she continued to focus on Gabriella.

Her mouth leaving hers, Sharpay sat up and looked down at Gabriella, excited for the things she'll be doing to her. She then started to slide the thong off of her, and watched in delight as her pussy came to view. "My, someone's really wet." she teased. "Better clean it up."

Leaning down, she gave butterfly kisses all over, before finally letting her tongue out to roam. Her tongue then started to slip through Gabriella's folds, slowly and teasingly, making Gabriella antsy.

"Sharpay." Gabriella moaned. "Please."

"What's that?" Sharpay said innocently. "I can't hear you."

"I need you."

"Huh?" Sharpay continued to tease her, using her nails that raked on the outside of her pussy.

"I need you to…lick me!" the words came out strangled. "Please!" she breathed. "Lick me! Fuck me! I need you!"

"Oh." she smirked. "Well why didn't you say so."

With a giggle, she plunged her tongue inside, making Gabriella scream. At first it darted in her hole, then it traveled up to her clit. She licked it and sucked it, loving the reaction it gave Gabriella.

"Oh Sharpay." Gabriella moaned, breathing heavily. "More!"

She continued to suck and lick as her finger entered her, making Gabriella buck wildly. She inserted one finger, then two, then three, all the while still sucking on her clit. Gabriella's hips moved rhythmically with Sharpay's fingers, which she loved.

"Oh god Shar, I'm getting closer." Gabriella yelped, trying to keep herself steady.

Sharpay suddenly stopped, taking her fingers out and lifting her head up. Gabriella groaned. "Why did you stop?" she asked, breathing heavily, looking at her.

"I have an idea." she grinned. "Stay right here." she got up room between Gabriella's legs then rushed towards her purse. She opened it and pulled out a pink dildo. Then she looked over at Gabriella and grinned. "This'll make it even more better sweetie. Trust me."

Then she went back to Gabriella, who lay in anticipation. With a devious smirked, she inserted the dildo in her pussy, making Gabriella scream loudly. "Oh god."

"You like that?" she grinned.

"Yes." Gabriella moaned.

Sharpay then pulled out the dildo until to the tip, and plunged it in her again, harder this time, making Gabriella scream even more. Then she pulled it out completely, taking the dildo in her mouth, licking Gabriella's juices from it. "Mh-hm, seriously, you taste heavenly. I can have you for dessert all the time."

"Oh god Sharpay." she breathed. "I need more. Please, give me more."

"Say the magic words."

"Please." she cried.

"Nuh-uh. That's not it."

Gabriella breathed heavily. With the sensation that Sharpay just gave her, she wasn't in the mood for word games. But she needed to be fucked damn it! That was it! It was as if a light bulb had lit up in her head.

"Sharpay! I need you to fuck me!" she screamed. "Fuck me hard! Fuck me rough! Fuck me fast! Just fuck me!"

Sharpay grinned. "Good girl." she positioned the dildo in front of Gabriella's entrance, slowly, she let the tip of the dildo slide in. Once the head was in, she then plunged the rest in fast, making Gabriella scream. "You like that?"

"Yes!" she screamed. "I need more! Fuck me more!

Sharpay then started to pump the dildo slowly at first. And as Gabriella's breathing became faster, as did her pumping.

"God faster! Please fuck me faster! Harder!"

"As you wish."

She started pumping in her faster and harder, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She watched the dildo go in and out of Gabriella, watching as her hips moved with the dildo perfectly, and watched as her clit stuck out, shiny and slick, just begging to be sucked. Licking her lips hungrily, Sharpay leaned in and planted her mouth on Gabriella's clit, her tongue starting to play with it.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Gabriella screamed when Sharpay flicked her clit. It was too good of a sensation. She was getting closer and closer to her peak. She closed her eyes and started to see different dots of colors. She couldn't hold on much longer. "Oh god Sharpay, I'm gonna cum." she yelled.

A second later, Gabriella squirted all over the dildo, as well as on Sharpay. When she saw this, she then pulled back from her clit and started to catch the juices in her mouth. Once it stopped, Sharpay then went to her pussy and licked all the juices clean.

When they were finally done, Sharpay laid her back down next to Gabriella, both wearing huge grins on their faces, as Gabriella still recovered from her orgasm.

"That was the best I've ever had." Gabriella panted.

"Oh yeah?" Sharpay giggled, rolling to her side to face her. "Even better than Troy?"

"Actually, it was a hundred times better." she giggled, looking at her. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"I've got to say, me too." Sharpay said sincerely. She looked at Gabriella. "Gabriella I think I'm in love with you."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "I…" she paused. "I love you too Sharpay."

"You do?" she said excitedly. "What about Troy?"

"I don't know." she frowned. "All I know is I've never felt this way about Troy before. And frankly, I don't really care about him anymore. All I care about is you. I want to be with you Sharpay."

"I want to be with you too Gabriella." she said happily. "But are you sure about this?"

"Definitely. I'd chose you over Troy any day."

* * *

Troy woke up with a jolt. His eyes wide, his breathing heavy, and his heart beating fast. He looked at his surroundings, he was in his living room, on the couch. He had fallen asleep. He thought back to his dream, of Gabriella and Sharpay. Weird. Hot, but weird. Really weird. Rubbing his eyes awake, he sat up from the couch, suddenly hearing a door open and close.

A second later, he saw his girlfriend approaching him, wearing the same clothes she had been in when she had left. She smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss, then sat down next to him.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hi." he said, slightly groggy.

"Did you take a nap or something?"

"Uh…yeah." he said, looking at her, and smiled. "Gabriella, I love you."

Gabriella's brows knitted together. "Ok? I love you too." she said, slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love you." he said sincerely. "And no matter what, I want you to know that I have never been happier than when I'm with you. I don't think I can ever love anybody as much as I love you. And I'm never gonna leave you."

"I love you too." she said. "And I'm never gonna leave you either."

"Really?" he asked warily. "Even if Sharpay makes you chose between me and her? I mean, it would be hot if you two are together." he mumbled, thinking back to his dream. "But would you leave me for Sharpay?"

Gabriella just looked at him as if her were crazy. "Troy," she started "Sharpay's my best friend. And yes, I love her, but in a totally and completely different way."

"So you wouldn't chose her over me?"

"No." she said pointedly. "Unless we have a shopping date or she's going through a major crisis and I need to be there to do my part as best friend."

"Good." he smiled.

"What's going on? Why are you suddenly sounding weird?"

"Nothing." he said, thinking just how weird he was being asking his girlfriend these questions. But that dream had really shaken him, and not in a good way. He looked up at Gabriella who was still bewildered but smiled. He leaned in and captured her lips with his.


End file.
